She Took My Heart
by Disney Ink
Summary: Gaston has lost Vanessa, the only girl he's ever loved, and he'll do anything to get her back. Vanessa still loves Gaston, of course; but there's no way she can ever be with him again after what he did. And Meg is stuck as the middle man in Gaston and Vanessa's break up. High school AU featuring many Disney and non-Disney characters.
1. Chapter 1

"She took my heart  
Well there's only one thing I couldn't start"  
-Gin Blossoms, _Hey Jealousy_

* * *

Gaston woke up when something heavy landed on top of him. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a dark red cat. He scowled at it. _Why the hell is there a cat in my bedroom? _He slowly reached under his pillow for the gun he keeps there, but he couldn't find it. He shoved the cat off him and it landed on the floor with a thud.

Gaston scanned the room and frowned. He was definitely in a bedroom, but it's not his. _Where am I?_ He rolled over and the first thing he saw was an old magazine poster of Zack Morris. As his eyes roamed over the walls he saw more magazine pinups of 90s heartthrobs: James Van Der Beek, Joshua Jackson, Freddie Prinze, Jr. and older pictures of Leonardo DiCaprio and Justin Timberlake. Clearly, he was in some chick's bedroom. _What the fuck? _He wondered. _How did I manage to bang this chick with all these posters around?_

Gaston sat up and was instantly met with a hangover headache. "Oh," he muttered. "That's how."

He got to his feet with a groan and got dressed. He started for the bedroom door, but stopped short when he saw the picture frames on the dresser. He had no idea who he had hooked up with last night, but it was almost certain he would run into her and her parents when he left the room, so it would be best to know who she was to avoid any uncomfortable surprises. He glanced at the photos, hoping they'd hold a clue.

They did.

Dread filled Gaston's stomach as he noticed there was one girl that appeared in every picture; his stepbrother's girlfriend, Ariel.

"Great," he mumbled to himself. "This is just great."

The bedroom door opened and Ariel came in. The cat walked over to her and started meowing. She picked him up and nuzzled him. "Good morning, Sebastian," she cooed. The cat meowed again. Gaston cleared his throat. Ariel looked at him briefly, before dropping her eyes and blushing. "Uh… Good morning, Gaston," she stammered. Sebastian jumped from her arms and sauntered out into the hallway. Ariel closed the door behind him.

"Ariel, last night did we…?"

Ariel nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, still avoiding eye contact with him. She nodded. "You're not gonna tell Eric, are you?"

"Of course not." Gaston made his way towards the door.

Ariel quickly stopped him by pressing her hands against his chest. She blushed as she eyed his perfectly sculpted pecs through his tight t-shirt. _No doubt thinking about last night_, Gaston thought to himself with a smirk. Ariel retracted her hands.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"Home."

"You can't use the front door," Ariel told him. "My parents can't see you here. Use the window."

"Fine," he grumbled. He walked across the window, careful not to look at any of the posters. He slid it open, grateful to see they were on the first floor.

"I'll see you at school later," Ariel said.

Gaston frowned. "School?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's Monday."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Even after stopping home to shower and change, Gaston still made it to school early. He grabbed his book for first period and the bumper sticker covered binder where he kept all of his notebooks and folders. When he slammed his locker shut he found Meg was now leaning against the locker next to his. And she was looking as sexy as ever. She was wearing a black leather halter top, skinny jeans with holes revealing fishnets underneath and black stiletto boots. She had her notebook and folder stuck inside her textbook and they dangled from her his hand, but he hardly noticed. Her arms were crossed just under chest, lifting her breasts slightly and causing her already perfect cleavage to pop out of her top a little more.

"Do I even wanna know where you were last night?" Meg finally asked, after letting Gaston check her out.

"Are you checking up on me?" Gaston retorted.

Meg flicked her wrist up, dismissing his accusation. "Please. I don't care what you do. What I _do _care about is that you ditched me at the tavern last night and I had to get a ride home from Naveen; who can't keep his hands to himself."

"Sorry," Gaston said. And he meant it; Naveen was such a tool.

Meg shrugged. "Whatever. Letting him drive me home was the least I could do after he bought my drinks all night."

"And then you sent him home with blue balls and not so much as a kiss?"

Meg flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "That's what he gets for vomiting on my shoes when he walked me to my door."

"Again- sorry I ditched you. I needed a distraction."

Meg nodded and her eyes wandered across the hall. "Speak of the devil."

Gaston almost didn't want to look, but he couldn't stop himself. And there she was.

Vanessa.

She was talking to one of his friends, Sinbad. But Gaston didn't even glance at Sinbad. How could he when Vanessa was teasing him with her lavender corset-style tank top showing off her fit body and white cutoffs that were so short, the bottoms of the pockets were sticking out? She was wearing white high-heeled sandals that put emphasis on her toned legs. _God, she's perfect_.

Vanessa was his ex-girlfriend and she hated him. But, he had to get her back. She was all he could think about since she broke up with him a few weeks ago; her dark brown hair, purple eyes, creamy skin… the way she kissed him.

Gaston forced his eyes away from her.

"She's doing this on purpose," Meg told him, motioning at how Vanessa was flirting with Sinbad. "She wants you to be miserable after what you did."

"I didn't do anything," Gaston muttered.

Meg slowly shook her head. "There's a whole town of people who say otherwise."

"I don't care what they think. I only care about Vanessa."


	2. Chapter 2

"I was angry inside when I knew we were through."  
-Meryl Streep (cover), _Mamma Mia_

* * *

Vanessa could feel Gaston's eyes on her as she talked with Sinbad, but she did her best not to look over at him. She tried to focus on whatever line Sinbad was giving her. She couldn't. All she could focus on was Gaston's piercing blue eyes. They were so vivid; even now, though she wasn't actually looking at him, she could see them perfectly in her mind... intense and mischievous. _Stupid sexy brute..._

Sinbad said something and chuckled. Vanessa had no idea what he had said, nor did she care, but she laughed along with him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaston watching them while he talked to Meg. Meg was a mutual friend of theirs. She and Gaston had been friends long before Vanessa started dating him, but she quickly became one of Vanessa's best friends as well. Meg refused to pick a side in the break up and unfortunately ended up becoming the middle man. Though it was no secret she had a little more loyalty towards Gaston than Vanessa.

Sinbad propped his arm against the wall and leaned forward. "So, Vanessa; how 'bout you go to the Homecoming dance with me next weekend?"

Now Vanessa let herself glance over at Gaston. He averted his eyes, but Meg was watching her, waiting for her to give Sinbad her answer. Vanessa looked back up at Sinbad. He really wasn't that bad looking. He was tall, muscular (not as muscular as Gaston, but enough to make any girl swoon at the sight of his biceps); with dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin and perfect teeth. Vanessa could certainly do worse.

She stepped closer to the bad boy and gave him her best flirty smile. "I'd love to."

Sinbad gave her a crooked smile. "Great..."

He continued to talk, but Vanessa tuned him out when she saw Gaston storm off down the hall. He was upset. Good! He deserved it after what he did.

"Vanessa, what the hell are you doing?" Meg demanded. She was still on the other side of the hallway; she was leaning against the lockers with one foot propped up behind her, her book with folder and notebook dangling from one hand at her side and she was examining the black nail polish on her other hand.

"I don't know what are you talking about," Vanessa stated.

Meg snorted as she kicked off the wall. She slowly walked over to them, then put her hand on her hip and stared hard at Sinbad, then Vanessa. "You're trying to make Gaston jealous," she finally said.

"Are you suggesting that I'm using Sinbad?" asked Vanessa.

"Not suggesting- outright saying it. Admit it, Vanessa; you only agreed to go to the dance with Sinbad because you knew it would upset Gaston."

Vanessa didn't miss a beat. "You're wrong." Of course Meg wasn't wrong. After what Gaston did, Vanessa wanted to make him pay. She didn't care about Sinbad; he was just a pawn in her battle against Gaston.

Meg slowly nodded. "I hope so. Because this-" she motioned between them with her hand- "is only gonna piss him off."

Sinbad draped his arm over Vanessa's shoulders. "Let him get pissed. He had his chance with Vanessa and he fucked it up. And now she's moving on."

They started to walk away, but Meg slammed her hand against the wall and blocked their path with her arm.

Meg stepped close to Vanessa. "Do you really want to get into this with Gaston? 'Cause you know _both_ of you will end up getting hurt."

Vanessa glared her eyes at her friend. "Gaston can't hurt me anymore."

"I'd believe that if you didn't still love him." Meg didn't wait for Vanessa to respond before walking away.

Sinbad laughed. "Like anyone could love that monster."

Vanessa nodded, but said nothing. _She _loved him. Vanessa knew it, Meg knew it; she just hoped Gaston didn't know it. If he did it would be incredibly easy for him to hurt her more than she could ever hurt him. Not much really got to Gaston; Vanessa wondered if he even cared that she broke up with him. Probably not. He's probably been in bed with a different girl every night this past month. That's just how he was. Gaston could literally have any girl he wanted and when he was done with one, he just moved on to the next.

"Come on, babe; I'll walk you to class," Sinbad said, leading her down the hall.

His arm suddenly felt heavy on her shoulders and she wanted to move it off her, but if she was going to convince Gaston that she was over him, she was really gonna have to commit. She wrapped her arm around Sinbad's waist.

"So, I was thinking," she told him. "Maybe you'd like to come over to my house tonight? My parents are gone until tomorrow night."

Sinbad thought for a moment, then gave her a wicked look. "Why don't you throw a party?"

"On a Monday night?"

Sinbad shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Vanessa nodded. "All right. Get the word out: party at my place tonight."

"That's my girl." They stopped outside Vanessa's classroom. "I'll see ya later." Sinbad kissed her cheek, then sprinted down the hall.

Vanessa watched him, wanting to call out that she wasn't _his _girl- or anyone's for that matter. She didn't belong to anyone. Not anymore. She used to love it when Gaston would call her his. But, she was certain she was a different girl now; guarded, shut off and cold. That's what happens when you give yourself completely to someone; eventually it all falls apart and you end up a hollow shell of the person you used to be.

The bell rang and Vanessa went into the classroom. Gaston was sitting in his regular seat between Vanessa's empty desk and Shang- the number one athlete in the school. Vanessa strolled over to her desk with confidence. She then leaned over her desk towards Gaston, making sure he got a good view of her cleavage. Gaston looked over at her, his eyes immediately falling to her chest.

"My parents are out of town," she told him. A lustful look came to his eye; no doubt imagining all the fun the two of them had in the past when her parents were gone for a night. She bit her lip and gave him a coy smile. "Party at my house tonight. Sinbad's idea." She winked at him.

Gaston gave her an amused smile. "He has a chance to get you alone and he'd rather have a party? Are you sure he's not gay?"

Vanessa frowned. "Sinbad's not gay."

Gaston shrugged. "Then maybe he's just not interested in playing your game."

"What game?"

"The one where you use other guys to try and make me jealous." Gaston leaned towards her. "And right now you're losing."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm a soldier to my own emptiness; I'm a winner."  
-Adam Lambert (cover), _Marry the Night_

* * *

_I hate them_, Meg thought as she downed her third (or was it her fourth?) cup of beer. She watched Vanessa trying to make Gaston jealous by grinding all over Sinbad while at the same time, Gaston pretended not to notice Vanessa's pathetic display as some blonde slut named Helga Sinclair rubbed her pleather-clad body against his. Rolling her eyes, Meg crushed the plastic cup in her hand and tossed on the ground, before pushing her way to the kitchen to get another one.

Brom Bones was manning the keg. He was a beefy football player and also the school hero. Everyone loved him and there really wasn't anything about him to dislike; if you liked preppy, arrogant football players. Brom wasn't mean-spirited like a lot of the guys on the team (or most of the popular kids, really), but he was the type of guy who hated to lose and had an ego that could be easily bruised. In short, he was the exact type of guy Meg would enjoy tormenting in her current mood. But when she reached the keg she saw her friend, Jim Hawkins, and she decided to leave Brom alone.

Meg took her drink from Brom and walked over to Jim. He was leaning against a counter; arms crossed, a plastic cup in one hand, and he was pretending to listen as a very drunk Dimitri told him about some girl. Meg came up beside Jim and nudged his foot with the toe of her boot. He looked at her and gave her his famous crooked smile.

There was no doubt that Jim Hawkins was a rebellious bad boy and he could make any girl momentarily willing to throw away her morals with that crooked smile. Even Meg had fallen for him at one point. But after hooking up once, they realized that was all they really wanted from each other and there was no romantic connection or serious feelings between them. They were still friends with benefits, but their late night hooks up didn't happen as often as in the beginning and they were now more just good friends than anything else.

Jim raised his cup and tilted it towards Meg. "Megara."

"Hawkins."

"Whoa, Meg," Dimitri slurred. "Lookin' hot."

Meg was still wearing the same outfit she wore to school earlier that day and Dimitri had seen her in their Spanish class, but now he was acting as if he was seeing her for the first time. Though, Meg couldn't say she was surprised. Dimitri was in the popular crowd and unless you were in their exclusive circle (which Meg definitely was not), they didn't notice you at school. But Dimitri was noticing her now. She let him oogle her cleavage for a moment, before telling him to get lost so she could be alone with Jim. Dimitri eyed them, then winked at Meg before walking away.

"You don't look happy," Jim pointed out, bringing his cup to his lips. "Has the Leather Vixen struck again?"

Of all the names she had been called by other students, the nickname Jim gave her was the only one she took pride in. He started calling her by it last year. After her boyfriend of a year, Flynn Rider, broke up with her Meg started dating with a vengeance. It wasn't hard to find boys to use; she had the perfect body for manipulating teenage boys. But, Flynn had been the only one she actually loved and the break up made her bitter and- as Jim has pointed out to her many times- just outright mean when it came to guys. But that didn't stop them from wanting her. Vixen became the best adjective to describe her: a sexual, hot and mean femme fatale type who was always seen wearing some sort of article of clothing made of leather. At first, it was all about showing Flynn he hadn't hurt her and she didn't care about him. Now, it was just who she was.

"No," Meg finally replied. "It's Gaston and Vanessa. They're acting like idiots." Meg took a long drink. "Especially Vanessa. She's trying to make Gaston jealous by throwing herself at Sinbad."

"Gaston doesn't get jealous."

Meg shook her head. From where she was standing, she saw Gaston in the living room. He was flexing his bicep and letting Helga feel it. Meg didn't see Vanessa, though. "No, he doesn't. But, he loves Vanessa and this game or whatever she's playing is only going to piss him off and I'm the one who's gonna be stuck in the middle of it." She downed the rest of her beer and crushed the cup. Jim handed her his half full cup.

"Sounds like you need to release some of that anger," Jim said. Meg nodded and took a drink from his cup. Jim motioned at the other guys at the party. "So, who will be the poor bastard to fall victim to the Leather Vixen tonight?"

Meg scanned the crowded house, but didn't see many prospects. Phoebus was one of her favorites with his rugged face and hard body, but he was also the only one who liked to bite back and tonight she wanted someone who was easy to tear down. She spotted Naveen not far from her, but his attention was on Esmeralda- the only girl in school who worked part time at the strip club just outside of town. She looked passed him and found her target.

Zak Young. He was a decent-looking guy with blonde hair and brown eyes, toned body and California tan. Meg also knew that Zak and his girlfriend, Crysta, were currently on a break so he was fair game. Meg handed Jim his beer and started making her way towards Zak. She didn't get far, though, when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced over and saw Flynn leaning against the wall with his arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulders. Rapunzel… the blonde cheerleader Flynn broke up with Meg for.

Meg and Flynn had been good together and Meg was totally in love with him. Flynn claimed he loved her, too. But then Rapunzel moved to town all perky and cute and that was it. Flynn and Rapunzel became lab partners and after only two days, Flynn decided he had to be with her; so he broke up with Meg and the next day he was with Rapunzel.

Meg tore her eyes away from them and continued towards Zak. No way was she going to let Flynn get to her.


End file.
